


Eating Out

by tangowhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Fingerfucking, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Power Play, Rimming, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangowhiskey/pseuds/tangowhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas were together.</p>
<p>Then they broke up, and everything's fine.</p>
<p>Dean's fine.</p>
<p>So, when Dean sees Cas with another man, he's fine.</p>
<p>Except, he's not. He's not okay with any of it, so he seeks to reclaim Cas as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from an old episode of Friends, where Ross is on a date in a restaurant and he sees Carol and Susan there. Susan is called away, leaving Carol alone and so Ross invites her to join him and his date. They spend the time talking, and he ignores his date who eventually gets fed up and leaves. 
> 
> It kind of spiralled from there. So, yeah.
> 
> Also, I've used some lines in this from actual episodes, so rights for those go to their respective owners.

“Mom’s worried about you.”

Nothing good can ever come from a conversation that begins with that sentence.

Dean shoots his brother a bewildered look. “What?”

“You heard, Dean, she says you’re different.”

“I’m not different, I’m fine.”

Like that isn’t the lie of the century. Dean’s not fine and he hasn’t been for over a month now. He’s become reclusive and quiet whereas before he was the life and soul of the party.

“Mom said you’d say that.”

Dean rolls his eyes, because his mother really does know him too well.

Dean is being dragged out to a boys’ night, which somehow manages to not only include Sam, Gabriel, and Benny, but Meg, Charlie, Anna and Jess too.

When Dean had questioned just why his brother had organised a gathering of his closest friends for that weekend, Sam had clammed up and gave a non-committal shrug.

“ _Sam_!”

Sam flinched at his brother’s tone and merely ventured a, “It’s been ages since we all got together and... you know, painted the town red?”

“‘ _Painted the town red_ ’. Really?! Dude, you’re gayer than I am.”

“You know what I mean, Dean.” Sam fidgets as if debating whether to continue. Evidently he choses to do so and says, “The guys have all noticed you’ve been... y’know _on edge_ , ever since, well...” Sam trails off and gestures with his hands, leaving Dean to figure out just what the hell his brother is trying to say.

“You mean since, Cas.” Dean says, and as Sam nods, he continues, “You _can_ say his name, Sam, I’m not gonna flip out or cry, or whatever it is you think I’ll do. We were together, we were good; then we weren’t and we broke up. It’s over: _he’s_ over it, _I’m_ over it. He’s happy. I’m happy. We’re better apart.”

Sam gives him a sympathetic look, “Dean, it’s not that -”

Dean’s face hardens. “So help me, Sam, if you say ‘It’s not that easy to get over someone’, I _will_ pound on you, brother or not. Just let it go.”

Sam sighs. “Fine. So, are you coming tonight or what?”

“Whatever.”

Sam takes that as a yes.

****

They’re sitting at a round table in the restaurant, because apparently Biggerson’s ‘ _Is not suitable for a night out, Dean_ ’. That particular nugget of insightfulness was accompanied by Sam’s patented bitch-face number 4.

And now he must endure the looks of his friends as they find the best way to console him, but at the same time not bring up the reason they’re consoling him: Cas. Yeah, that’s gonna be fun.

Jess and Charlie give Dean a sympathetic look that eerily mirrors Sam’s, and that Dean must endure because he can’t threaten them in the same way he does with his brother; Jess could probably kick his ass and Charlie could probably empty his bank account, and put him on the FBI’s Most Wanted List with a few clicks of her keyboard.

Anna and Gabriel both give him a tight smile, because Cas is their brother after all and they probably felt like they are betraying him just by being in his presence.

Benny, meanwhile grapples him into a manly hug. “How you doin’, brother?”

“I’m good, Benny.” When Benny looks doubtful, Dean reassures him with a, “Really.”

Just before they sit down, Dean notices an empty chair. “Meg not joining us?”

Almost as if on cue, he hears her drawl behind him, “Oh, you made that sound as if you actually missed me, Dean. You sure do know how to make a girl feel all  _tingly_.”

Dean nods awkwardly at her, unsure as always about how to approach the rather prickly woman. “Meg.”

She sizes him up for a moment and then says, “You and Clarence are just as broken and miserable as each other, you know that? Three words, Dean: 'I love you', that’s all you had to say. Everyone could see it; you felt it, you just couldn’t _say_ it.” He starts at her abruptness, although he finds it disturbingly refreshing compared to his other friends’ habit of dancing on eggshells around him. As if she hadn’t said anything at all and made the entire table freeze and stare up at them, Meg looks around, “What? None of you pansies would tell him, so that leaves it down to me. Now, what’s a girl got to do to get some booze in this joint?”

Dean takes his seat amid the awkwardness that Meg has caused, and he’s thankful that his friends have enough tact to resume their conversations amongst themselves.

****

As they finish their starters, Dean would never admit that Sam was right. It feels good to finally, _finally_ get on with his life and to hang out with his friends. No-one mentions Cas - or specifically Dean and Cas - to him and he’s eternally grateful.

And everything is fine.

Until it’s not.

Charlie is the first one to notice. “Oh crap.” 

Dean looks over at her and follows her gaze. And, yeah, ‘crap’ is the mildest word he’d use.

 Cas is there. His Cas. Gorgeous, smart, funny, looks-like-a-virgin-but-actually-one-of-the-best-lays-of-his-life Cas. And that’s not all. Cas is with another man.

And that is like a punch to his gut.

And what makes it worse is that Cas looks _happy_ ; actually happy.

He is still the only man in the world that Dean thinks not only rocks a cardigan, but makes them sexy. The blue of the cardigan matches his eyes and makes them practically shine. He’s wearing the glasses that Dean used to tease him about and simultaneously had a serious kink for. Cas really is the perfect fucking librarian. Dean doesn’t care that it’s irrational that he hates that Cas is wearing those glasses when he’s clearly on a date with another man: those glasses, just like Cas himself, belong to _Dean_. And no-one else.

The group around the table freeze for the second time that night, whilst Meg - also for the second time that night - opens her mouth and makes everything even more awkward. “Oh, for the love of...”, she mutters under her breath as she approaches the table where Cas and his date are about to sit, ignoring the way in which the others try to hold her back from interrupting them.

“Clarence!” She says by way of introduction, “Looking as adorable as always.” Dean knows what she’s doing; whilst she appears to be flirting with Cas, she’s really trying to suss out the douche that he’s with. Meg has always been fiercely protective of him - more so than his own siblings had been - and she was reluctant to give Dean permission to fuck him way back when, relenting only when she saw how infatuated Dean was with her angel, and the angel with Dean.

Cas is, unsurprisingly, taken aback by her presence and he looks over her shoulder to where Dean and the others are all seated, and frowns when his eyes land on Gabriel and Anna, to which the two siblings at least have the decency to look uncomfortable.

But Dean isn’t watching them, he only has eyes for Cas, and he’s glad to see that some parts of Cas haven’t changed; he’s still, like Dean, unsure how to deal with Meg; whereas ‘Douche’, as Dean has nicknamed him, is laughing at Meg’s affectionate pet-name for Cas, with a, “Clarence? Like the angel in _It’s a Wonderful Life_ , right? I don’t know, I think Castiel suits him just fine.” To Dean, it suggests that he is quite at home with her ability to create awkwardness, which is quite just downright wrong.

During their exchange, Cas is quite blatantly staring at Dean across the room, and he sees that Cas still has that unnerving ability to stare into his soul.

Dean finds he can’t look away. He’s not even sure that he wants to.

Meanwhile, Meg has obviously decided that she’s sussed out Douche enough because she makes her excuses and makes her way back to the others, whilst Douche holds a chair for Cas to sit on. Cas does with the same elegant grace that Dean remembers all too well, and is glad that he still has. It shouldn’t piss him off as much as it does; it should be Dean holding out the chair for Cas, not douchebag over there.

All eyes are on Meg when she approaches the table. She sits down and raises her glass of wine to her lips, and takes a slow sip, fully enjoying the attention being lavished on her. “What?” she asks after she swallows the wine, and from the looks on all their faces, she says sweetly, “Oh, yeah, his name’s Balthazar”, and then the sweetness is gone, replaced with her usual venom, “oh, and he’s a total dickbag. I don’t know what the hell Cas is doing with him.”

Dean is not too proud to admit that he does a mental fist bump at that.

****   
About a half-an-hour later, during which time Dean has been switching between staring at Cas who is facing him and shooting daggers at the back of Balthazar’s skull, Cas excuses himself and heads out of the restaurant. Dean’s eyes follow him across the room.

He must make the smallest of movements to get up and follow him, his subconscious - and heart - winning out over his brain, because Benny grabs his wrist and says with a slight shake of his head, “Not a good idea, brother.”

Dean looks at Benny and appreciates that his friend is looking out for him and Dean knows, _knows_ , that he’s right. It would be wrong to follow Cas; irresponsible to tell him how he feels about seeing him in a restaurant with someone else, someone who isn’t Dean; and unfair to admit to Cas that he loves him, when he’s here with someone else. It would be wrong to do all of those things.

To Benny he just says, “I know... But I don’t give a fuck.” He removes his wrist from Benny’s grasp, and makes to follow Cas.

****   
Dean walks quickly following the path that Cas just took and finds himself outside the entrance. Scanning the passers-by, he panics because Cas isn’t here, but he should be. He _has_ to be. He just saw him walk out moments beforehand.

It’s then that he spots the alleyway beside the restaurant and taking a chance, he goes to examine it. Sure enough, Cas is there pacing up and down in that adorably nervous way that he does, still unaware that Dean has followed him.

Dean approaches Cas from behind in time to hear him murmuring to himself, “You can do this, Cas. You can do this.” He lets out a huff of breath.

Dean sneaks up behind him and places his two arms around Cas’ stomach and squeezes him tightly in a back-to-chest hug, and damn, does Cas smell good. Cas gasps in surprise.

“Do what, Angel? Relax, it’s only me.”

And he does relax. For a moment at least, before he untangles himself from Dean’s grasp.

“Dean! What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?” He’s livid, and in retrospect Dean thinks he probably has a right to be; he was, after all, just manhandled by his ex. “You can’t just do that, Dean. Not anymore. You don’t have the right.”

Dean takes a step back to give Cas some space. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

Cas is breathing heavily now, and that brings back fond memories for Dean of Cas writhing and panting underneath him, becoming undone at either Dean’s mouth or cock. It spurs him on.

“Actually,” Dean continues, “I _do_ know what came over me. What the hell, Cas? Who the fuck is that guy? And why the hell are you dressed like _that_?”

“I would have thought that was obvious, Dean. I’m on a date.” He lets those words sink in, and then says, with a hint of offense, “And what’s wrong with the way I’m dressed?”

Dean chuckles at that, because he knows that Cas probably spent hours deciding what to wear. “It wasn’t a criticism, Angel. It’s just that you used to dress like that for me. I don’t like seeing you with another man.”

Cas sizes him up, probably thinking of a witty comeback. “Yeah, well, we’re over. You know that.”

Dean looks away in guilt, because, yeah, he does know that, and he knows that the breakup was his fault, that he’s to blame. But still, it hurts.

Cas continues, “And don’t call me ‘Angel’, Dean. You lost that right too.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry, but Cas...” And he trails off, because something in the back of his mind is niggling at him. “He called you Castiel.”

Cas squints at Dean as if trying to understand his train of thought. “What?”

“Douchebag, he called you...”

“His name’s Balthazar, Dean.” Cas says, but Dean is still talking.

“...he called you ‘Castiel’. Not ‘Cas’. Why?”

Cas looks at Dean as if he had grown another head. “Because that’s my name.”

“Yeah, but nobody calls you that. So, why does _he_ call you that?”

“I don’t know, maybe because...”

But he’s interrupted by Dean, “Because you didn’t tell him that you hate being called that. And if you didn’t tell him that, then you clearly don’t feel that much for him, or hell, even respect him.”

Cas scoffs. “You know, Dean, that arrogance you have is one of the reasons that we’re not together anymore.”

They both know that that’s a lie. Dean knows that Cas found his arrogance a major turn on.

“Do you not remember that the first time I called you Castiel was also the last time? You pushed me up against a wall, with your arm against my throat and you warned me that if I ever called you that again, you’d castrate me. It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen you do. So, again, Cas, why does he call you that?”

Cas doesn’t answer, because he doesn’t have one. Dean’s right. Of course he is. Balthazar is nice enough, but he’s not Dean. No man could ever be Dean.

“I still need you, Cas.”

Cas shakes his head, because he knows that what Dean means - and _still_ can’t say - is ‘I love you’. And yet, Cas feels the same way. Of course he does. It’s Dean friggin’ Winchester, and when Dean Winchester tells you he loves you, you’d do _anything_ for him.

Dean approaches Cas and places his hand on the small of his back, the hand goes further and further down, re-mapping and exploring the skin of his back, past the waistband of his boxers and in between his cheeks. It’s invasive and wrong, but it’s too damn good, and fuck it, it feels right. Dean’s two fingers rest against his hole for a second, giving Cas a chance to stop him, to object, to do or say _anything_. He doesn’t. Dean’s fingers push their way inside and Cas gasps at the intrusion and it’s a beautiful sound. Dean has forgotten how much he’s missed this, how he could ever live without it. 

Cas keens and gasps his name like a prayer. He’s begging Dean to keep going, to keep fucking him with his fingers. Part of the turn on for Cas is that anyone could catch them as exposed as they are.

The fingers crook and Cas’ hole clenches around them because Dean always knew how to get him right there. It’s intense and raw but so, so good.

“You ever let him fuck you?”

Cas wants to scream, ‘No, no, never. Only you, Dean. It’s only ever been you.’ But he can only shake his head, the intense pleasure too much to interrupt with words.

“Good. Nobody fucks you but me. No-one will _ever_ make you feel the way I do.”

Dean pushes Cas agains a wall, pushes the button-down shirt out of the way and sucks against his neck, fingers still working their magic inside him.

Cas is close; so, so close, and yet Dean knows what he’s doing, holding him just back from the edge.

And then, just when he’s about to come, it’s all gone. He’s no longer being fingered against a wall outside a restaurant where his boyfriend is waiting patiently for him. He opens his eyes, dazed and confused and _shocked_ because he’s just let Dean do that to him, he let Dean take him apart just like he alway used to do.

“Go inside, and tell that prick to fuck off, that you don’t want him and you never have. Tell him you were using him as a rebound, but you’re not over me.” Cas nods because it’s true, all of it is true. Dean looks him in the eyes and says with surprising kindness, “I’m not the kind of guy who fucks somebody’s boyfriend, even if it is you.” It’s not meant in a cruel way, Cas knows; it’s Dean telling him that he won’t be the one to break up a relationship.

Cas heads back for the entrance, and Dean counts three minutes before following him.

****

Dean takes his seat beside Benny, with all of their eyes upon him, but no-one says a word. Except for Meg, of course. She leans over to him and asks with spiteful glee, “He looks positively debauched. So, is it all about to kick off?”

Dean doesn’t deign to answer. Needless to say, though, that if Balthazar does somehow turn violent, Dean will step in, because no-one touches Cas.

Quite anti-climatically, though, there is no scene. Cas is clearly being discreet in explaining to Balthazar that the date is at an end, that he’s sorry that he’s wasted Balthazar’s time and given him false hope. Balthazar, for his part, nods understandingly, clearly hurt, and makes his exit without any fuss. When he’s gone, Dean can see Cas exhale in relief.

Dean excuses himself and thanks his friends for the night before making his way over to Cas. “C’mon, Angel.”  
 Cas looks up at him, and for one fleeting second, Dean thinks he’ll refuse, that he’ll tell Dean to leave him alone. But he doesn’t, he breaks into a grin and follows Dean out of the restaurant.

****

Dean’s front door is nearly ripped off its hinges with the force of the two men reclaiming each other after weeks of being apart. Cas is panting in Dean’s ear, “Bedroom.”

 Dean smirks.

Dean practically throws Cas on the bed and strips him of both their clothes.

“I need you inside me.” Cas whines.

And there’s no sweeter invitation than that, and who is Dean to deny Cas?

He flips Cas over, planting kisses down his back, and when he reaches his hole, he blows over it, making it twitch. Cas brings his knees up to his chest so that he’s presenting his hole to Dean like a dog in fucking heat. Dean places his tongue over Cas’ hole and begins to tongue-fuck him: licking stripes up and down, before pushing in. Cas loved being rimmed when they were together before, and if the gasps and moans he’s emitting now mean anything, then it’s still his favourite form of foreplay.

After countless minutes of Cas writhing and pushing back on his tongue, urging him deeper, he whines, “ _Please_ , Dean.”

“I gotcha, Angel.” He fumbles for the locker and pulls out lube and a condom.

Cas looks at the condom suspiciously. “There’s no need for that. I haven’t been with anyone else, unless you...” and he trails off embarrassed.

Dean smiles and kisses him. “No; I’m still clean.”

And Cas is unsure how to interpret that, because Dean never was one to keep it in his pants if the situation arouse.

“Good, I need to feel you inside me.”

Dean grins. “You’re fucking perfect.”

After stretching Cas sufficiently, he lubes himself up and begins to push in.

Cas gasps because he’s forgotten just how big Dean is.

“You alright?”

“Just gimme a second.”

Whilst Cas adjusts to him, Dean begins to kiss and bite at Cas’ neck, marking him and using it as a warning to others that Cas belongs to him and no-one else.

Cas takes him in inch-by-inch and he groans when Dean bottoms out, because somehow he’d forgotten how being this full, being this owned, felt.

Cas nods. “Move, Dean. Please.”

Dean smiles down at him. “Always so bossy.” And he begins to fuck Cas the way he likes; a series of long and deep thrusts, mixed with short and sharp ones, making him moan and groan. Dean smirks when he thinks of how raw Cas’ throat will be in the morning, and the knowledge that it was _him_ that caused it, is too sweet.

Dean has always been able to boast that he gives his lovers exactly what they need and crave, and that is especially true when he’s with Cas.

After a moment, he begins a prolonged and quite punishing pace on Cas’ prostate, forcing Cas to eventually shut his eyes and cry out, whiting out, before spasming around him, as he comes untouched over his belly. As he clenches around Dean, he groans as Cas manages to milks Dean’s own come right out of him and into his tight, warm and welcoming channel.

When Cas comes to, he finds that Dean is lying on top of him, trying to catch his breath.

Dean, seeing him awake says, “Fuck, that was amazing.”

Cas smiles back at him. “It always is with us.”

Dean chuckles, before he pulls gently out of Cas. At the sight of his come dripping out of the other man, he marvels, “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Cas chuckles too.

“I’ll get you a cloth to clean up.” Dean offers.

He’s held back by Cas, though. “Leave it. It feels good.”

Dean looks at Dean and for the very first time he utters the three words the other man has been waiting for, “I love you.”

Cas smiles. “I know.”

****

During the night, Dean opens one eye sleepily, disturbed by a movement beside. He’s under the covers and figures that Cas must have moved him. “Cas?”

Cas is out of the bed, still naked. He looks back at Dean guiltily. “Sorry. I’m just going to clean myself off,” he says gesturing to his own flaky, dried come on his stomach. “Go back to sleep.”

Dean smiles, because yeah, he can actually sleep properly now that Cas is back. He falls back into a deep, peaceful sleep.

****   
It’s properly morning the next time that Dean wakes. His eyes still closed, he feels around for the sleeping body beside him. Feeling nothing, he opens his eyes groggily. There’s nothing there, and Cas’ side of the bed is cold. That’s not unusual because Cas is an early riser. Dean reasons that he’s probably in the kitchen. Leaving the bed, Dean throws on a pair of sweatpants and goes in search of him.

The house is quiet and Cas is nowhere to be found.

On the table, however, there is a note addressed to Dean. Frowning, he reads it.

>  Dean,
> 
> I feel like a coward for writing this, rather than saying it to your face, you deserve more, but if we talk you’ll make me change my mind. So this is the way it’s got to be.  
>  When we broke up, there was no closure. It was just over.  
>  Last night was goodbye.
> 
> I can’t do this, Dean. We’re destructive together. And deep down, you know that’s true.  
>  You have too much power over me, last night proved that. It’s not necessarily your fault. I just can’t say no to you. You consume me, and that’s not healthy.  
>  Maybe sometime in the future, when I’m more mature, we’ll meet again and maybe it’ll be different; good for both of us.  
>  I’m sorry, Dean. But know that I do love you and that you are a good man.
> 
> All my love,  
>  Cas.

Finishing the note, rather than being angry, he smiles. He balls up the note and throws it in the trash where it belongs.

Because despite everything, whether they are good or bad for each other; whether their relationship is healthy or not, Dean and Cas are _not_ better apart. Dean knows that, and he knows Cas knows it too. Dean also knows that despite what Cas says, they are only truly happy when they're together.

Cas will return to him, because he’s not strong  enough to stay away. Besides which, Cas lives and works no more than twenty minutes away from Dean, and Dean has a book that he is due back to the library before the week is out.

Cas can’t run from him, because he belongs to Dean, and they both know it. Cas will return when he’s ready and Dean knows it won’t be long until he’s back where he belongs; until he's back at Dean’s side.


End file.
